A wide range of devices, including mobile phones, digital cameras, and digital camcorders, can create, store, or transmit video sequences (i.e., video clips). Evaluation of the quality of video sequences is often important for evaluating transmission quality of a device, verifying performance of a video encoder, and developing new video coding techniques.